1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to helmet construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved protective helmet wherein the same is directed to afford the encircling protection of a child's head relative to impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various helmet construction has been utilized throughout the prior art such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,059,212; 5,040,099; 5,035,009; and wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an encircling protection relative to a child's head, wherein the facial opening of the helmet projects in adjacency to the child's eyes for forehead protection of the child and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.